Backstabber
I've heard the news: Jason Moon was found in the middle of the woods, drugged, and his parents were found dead in the house. No matter what I do and try, I cannot wake up Jason. Probably, he was drugged hardcore or some crazy shit that would involve making him fall asleep. Jason now lives in my house, and he always is asleep whenever I had to let myself in our room. He has been sleeping for twenty-four hours straight already and, to be honest, I'm getting worried. I found him asleep in the woods and took him in; it took me two hours to get him home, and then the other twenty-two hours he slept. This is not the Jason I was best friends with before I found him. He's always eccentric and calm, and would not, I repeat, would not be the type of person to sleep over Easter, too. So often I would check on him. Despite him being drugged or some crazy shit like that, I could swear things are moving like magic or something yesterday. I was going out to the mall to buy some stuff for my mother, but when I came back, I swore I saw my copy of the Hyrule Historia move about two inches away from where it was right in front of my face. Another predicament that involved things moving without anyone touching it happened again about two hours ago. I was playing Minecraft on my computer earlier and when I went to take a break. When the mouse was on the corner of my eyesight, I swore that I saw it move upward. But every time something strange–or in my words, fucked up–happens, I just shrug it off like if I were saying "I guess I was seeing things. Boy, am I tired..." But today was really different. Every hour I would see at least several things happening, and I just don't know. I read the news today, and it said that Tiffany Moon–who appeared to be Jason's sister–was never found anywhere. All of Tiffany's and Jason's relatives swore to me that they would find her, but I haven't heard from them ever since they left to travel the world to find her. Surely they had phones wherever they are now, but I got a phone call from them. As I was about to answer it, the call aborted. Really, though. Jason's relatives would never do anything or play a prank on Jason's or Tiffany's trusted friends, like me. To get rid of my mindfuck, I listened to a song on YouTube apparently called "Let the Monsters Free" by SimGretina featuring Kathy-chan. Mewtew was described in song, too, and I was a Pokémon fan by heart. Although, when I reached the five minute mark, I thought I heard a loud thump in Jason's room, so I paused the song, put down my headphones, and went to Jason's room. Jason wasn't there, and I didn't see a single trace of struggle. What did kind of scare me was the spot that Jason was sleeping on had a note. Reading it, it was apparently Jason's handwriting. It read: "Whoever reads this, "I know you. Yes, you. You are hunted by me. Me and me only. "Watch out, ____" What scared me that after my eyesight passed the lines, I saw my name being written on those lines. "Whoever reads this, "I know you. Yes, you. You are hunted by me. Me and me only. "Watch out, Mark." My mind had a total headache and I went to my room, and slept. It was two AM, so I thought just to rest my head from total mindfuck. I had the weirdest dream of all. A girl who resembled Jason–towards me, it looked like Tiffany–and Jason, himself, was there. Surprisingly, I was on the wall, strapped tight against it with black magic. "It should be excrutiatingly painful if I do so, Tiffany," Jason said. "Are you sure?" Tiffany nods with a playful smirk on her face. What? Tiffany is totally playful and not evil. She is rather cheerful than serious unlike Jason, but who cares, anyways? "Alright," Jason said. A very sharp sword appears in Jason's left hand–although he's right handed–and with one swing to my stomach, ended my life in that dream. I woke up after blood splat on the walls. The room was smothered in blood completely, and what terriffied me was that the letters changed on the note, except there are less letters in the note and the handwriting was my sister's. "Mark, "do not trust him. "I am always here, by you." Is my sister even kidding? She hates me with all my life. I went to her room, and I saw her dead. There are bloody footprints on the floor, and the window is open. I went over to the window and saw that the bloody footprints lead deep into the forest. Following it, I went back to where I found Jason drugged and what horror laid out perfectly in front of me. Blood completely hid the wooden planks, and the bed is smeared in blood, too. Kidneys, surprisingly, are on top of the bed, and it almost made me throw up. I turned around to see that the treehouse's entry was all of a sudden blocked by a big boulder. Realizing my stupid mistake. I sat down on the bed and hung my head. Jason and Tiffany appeared in the room, I don't know how, maybe it's the black magic I thought of in my dream. I looked up and hugged Jason. "Oh my gosh, I'm so worried about you, Jason! I thought I would have lost you forever!" I exclaimed in excitement. Jason shoved me off with a solemn look, and my head hits the ground. "Sorry, I'm not in for compliments, Mark." "W-what?!" I exclaimed. "After what you've probably been through... I...I was worried sick about you!" At this point, tears were rushing down my face. I noticed that the big boulder blocking the entrance was gone, so when they weren't looking at me, I slinked past them and ran for it. I didn't realize that they were running after me until I looked behind me. I kept running, despite myself being out of breath and my legs hurting as hell. I kept going until I was at my grandparent's house. I let myself in and closed all doors and windows. Then, there was loud knocking on each door. "Open up!" Jason's voice rang. I looked around, and there was nowhere for me to hide, but just the basement. I went down and hid there. Five minutes later, I was pinned to the wall by black magic, and Tiffany led by Jason got in. "It should be extructiatingly painful if I do so, Tiffany," Jason said. "Are you sure?" Tiffany nods with a plaful smirk on her face. "Alright." Jason said. Jason took one swing at my stomach, and I try to keep breathing as Tiffany laughed evilly. Later, I woke up in a hospital, relieved I wasn't dead. I got out of the bed, and turned around, but my body was still there. What was going on? I tried to grab a book, but my hand just went through it. And Lastly... This is what happened after Tiffany killed Jason. If you are confused, we are having a Q&A coming up, so don't fret! We'll have it as soon as we can. Category:Creepypasta Category:Original Story Category:Creepypastas Category:Real Life